vinland_monogatarifandomcom-20200214-history
Angels
Angels (Angel, Fairy and Fallen Angel) is one of "The Great Races" existed in the land of Vinland Kingdom alongside Devils, God & Goddess, Shinigami, Android, Human and Human Hybrid Races. Summary Angels are creatures that comes from heaven and server the Biblical God. They are powerful beings, and almost all of them have the ability to fly. Certain angels has the ability to inflict pain to devils due to their light-based power (while Fallen Angels and Fairy doesn't have the ability to do that). As they serve the Biblical God, it seems that Angels are inferior to those that born with divine bloods, such as Demigods, at least in terms of power. The only subraces of angels that has the power equal or greater than Demigods are Grim Angels. Appearances All Angels has a heavy resemblance with humans in terms of outer appearances, with the exception that all angels has a pair (or more) of wings. Their wings' form and appearances differs for each subraces. Fairies has the most varieties among them. Common Angels and Valkyries A common Angel usually has a white-feathered wings with a halo in their head. Usually they are seen wearing white clothes. Their rank is denoted by the number of wings they have (starting from a pair of wings). The only exception is Michael that has a golden colored wings instead of white. Valkyries have very much resemblances to Common Angels, with the exception that they only have a pair of wings. Grim Angels and Fallen Angels All Grim angels and Fallen Angels has black-colored wings, and like Common Angels, their rank is denoted by the number of wings they have. But Grim Angels and Fallen Angels has a great difference in terms of their faces : while Fallen Angels still resemble humans in terms of face, Grim angels always have sinister and dreadful face and always covered with a mask resembling grim reaper mask. Fairies A very unique subraces of Angels. They only have a pair of wings and the shape of their wings doesn't resemble other angel's wings at all. Their wing's shape and color also differs for each type, added with a special traits in their body (Spriggans have black-colored wings, cait siths have a cat tail and cat ears, salamanders has crimson wings, etc). Subraces and Abilities Common Angel Angels that serve Biblical God. They are common angels usually found with white wings and white clothes, and halo in their head. As an angel that serve Biblical God, they have the ability to use light-based abilities such as firing light beams, creating weapons from light, and inflicting pain to devils. Fallen Angel Angels that betrays Biblical God. They make Common angels and other subraces as their enemy, along with devils as well. Commonly seen with black wings and black clothes. They have the ability to use lightning-based abilities much like how angels use their light-based abilities. Valkyrie Angels that serve Biblical God as a warrior. Much like Common Angels, Valkyries usually seen with a pair of white wings, but they wear knight armor and hold a weapon, and all Valkyries are females. They have the ability to use five natural elements (flame, water, earth, wind, lightning) for many purposes, such as combat. Grim Angel Angels that serve Biblical God as an angel of death. They take a soul from a person upon his/her death, but they cannot be seen by humans except when they thinks that the situation is necessary for them to be seen by humans. They don't have a particular ability, but some of them have a sacred weapon by sacrificing a part of their body. Fairy The only subrace of Angels that don't oppose Biblical God, but don't serve Him as well. Fairies sides with humans, protecting humans, live with humans, and indirectly serves humans. They don't make devils their enemy, but they don't make angels their enemy as well. They are completely not involved in the war between Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels. Fairies divided into some types with different abilities for each type * Gnome : A kind of Fairies that usually live inside a mine and could manipulate land or rocks. * Cait Sith : A kind of Fairies that could tame a monster and make them their pet. * Salamander : A kind of Fairies that has a great sword technique and could manipulate flames. * Sylph : A kind of Fairies that has a great flying speed, could manipulate winds and hide their presence. * Undine : A kind of Fairies specialized in terms of water manipulation and healing magic. * Spriggan : A kind of Fairies specialized in illusion magic and could see in the dark. * Puca : They could use music magic to confuse, control them, attacking them or support their allies. * Leprachun : Specialized in creating and repairing weapons. * Imp : Specialized in darkness magic. They could see in the dark much like Spriggans and could detect their enemy using a kind of wave.